HOPE AND DREAM
by Sakura Hani
Summary: A mysterious girl appear in Takeru's dream almost every night. who is this girl? who or rather what that dark shadow that keep pulling her away? Is the digimon behind of all this incident?
1. Dream

**_This event takes place 5 years after the chosen children (digidestined) defeated BelialVamdemon(Malomyotismon). I decide to use japanese names for the character in my story and maybe some japanese word like Onichan for big brother and so on. this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you like it. the first chapter is a bit short and hopefully I can upload the next chapter very soon._**

1. **DREAMS**

TAKERU POV

Where am I?

Who are you?

The first things that I saw as I open my eyes I in a place with full of mist and a person standing under a cherry blossom tree right in front of me. A girl? Who is she? Suddenly, a dark shadow surround her and pulling her away. When I want to walk toward the girl to help her, I realise that my leg cannot move. The girl reaches out her hand and say, "Takeru... help me..."

Wait... Don't go... Please... Don't take her...

"Takeru?" "Wake up Takeru!" Okaasan? As I open my eyes, I saw okaasan with her worry face staring at me. 'A dream?' I ask myself. "What's wrong Takeru? A nightmare?" asked okaasan. "It's nothing, really. oh no... It's already past 7. I gonna be late." "I think you should stay at home. You seem have a little fever." said okaasan, still look worry.

"It's alright okaasan. I'll be fine." I quickly get up and get ready.

"Bye then" and I walk out the house with a smile on my face.

It's been a while that I see Patamon. Everyone's digimon partner as return to digital world as the balance of the digital world is fixed, so there's no need for them to be here and is the same for us, the chosen children to be there. I hope I can meet Patamon again.

As I walk, I keep thinking about the dream. 'It just a dream right? Demo, who is she? Why she know my name? Do I know her?'

HIKARI POV

"Onichan, hurry up. We gonna be late." I say to my brother with my arm akimbo. "Alright, alright. I'm coming. Gee, what the rush?" say Taichi while he wearing his shoe. "I don't want to be late to school." Say Hikari. "Finish. Let's go."

"It has been a while since our last adventure, ne Onichan? Miyako-san is first year student in your school right?" I say as I press the elevator button. "Emm... you right. I miss the digital world already. Hey, maybe this summer all of us go visiting the digital world," say Taichi as we walk into the elevator. "That not a bad idea, Onichan."

When we both walk out of the elevator, we walk into separate way since our school is in different direction.. "Sayonara Onichan," "Sayonara Hikari".

When I almost near the school, I saw Takeru right in front of me. "Ohaiyo, Takeru-kun," There is no reply from Takeru. It seems that he doesn't realise me. As I tap his shoulder, he shock and when he looks at me, he makes his usually cheerful face and say, "Ohaiyo, Hikari-chan." "What wrong Takeru-kun? You seem space out a bit," I ask and look worriedly on his tried face. He doesn't look energetic as usual. "Daijoubu desu yo. I just didn't have enough sleep last night." Say Takeru. "Yo minna, we gonna be late if we do not hurry up," yell Daisuke before I could say anything. We quickly run into our class.


	2. Message

**2. MESSAGE**

KOUSHIROU POV

"Beep... Beep..." I was doing my homework when my computer is beeping. 'Oh, it's from Gennai,' as I check the content of the email, I was shock.

_There is a distortion occur in the digital world._

_One of the reasons is the continuation of into and out of the digital world by the chosen children from all over the world. _

_The Four Guardians decided that only 13 of the original chosen children will remain. As the rest of the chosen children, they will never meet their digimon partner again and their memories that relate to the digital world will be erased. All the digital gates will close permanently except in Japan. This is because the gate first opens in Hikarigaoka, Japan._

_Another reason is there is an evil force rise in the digital world. It seems that the barrier that protects the digital world is broken. The origin of the evil forces is still in investigation. One of the possibility is they come from the Dark Ocean._

_Child, you need to be careful._

_The one that you against now is different from the one you against from the past, as the origin of the evil force is not originally come from digital world._

_You need to find the thirteenth chosen child._

_From Gennai._

"I have to hurry tell the other." I quickly message the other to come to my place tomorrow as it already late. I figure that most of them already asleep.

TAKERU POV

It's her again. The same girl that I meet in my dream.

What is she doing under that tree? Is there something on the tree?

I walk toward the girl, suddenly a dark shadow pulling her away again. I quickly run toward and try to grab her...

"Ha ha ha..."

I stop. Who's laughing?

I turn around and saw a dark figure there... just standing there...

...

When I open my eyes I realise I'm in my room. 'It's just a dream,' I thought as I sit down and wipe off the sweat on my forehead. 'It's the same girl again. Who is she? The dark figure, who is he, or rather what is it? Is it a digimon?'

"Beep... Beep..." my D- terminal is beeping.

_Meet me at my place tomorrow in the morning._

_It's important. I got an email from Gennai._

_From Koushirou._

It the dream is related to the digital world?


	3. Meeting

sorry for the late update... :)

I sincerely thank peggyLius for being my first reviewer... I'm 100% agree with you... they are the best...

I hope I can update at least 3 chapter before I return to college...

anyway... please review!

* * *

AT KOUSHIROU PLACE (KOUSHIROU POV)

"Tuk... Tuk... Tuk..." when I open the door, I saw Daisuke in front of me. "Daisuke-kun, come in. Everyone is already here."

"Minna is already here? So fast," said Daisuke with a smile on his face. Both of us walk into my room.

"It seems that everyone is here. First I want all of you see these" I say to them as I show some pictures in my computer.

"How terrible," say Sora.

"Is this the Digital world?" said Taichi.

"Yes, but only at a small part of the Digital World,"

"Who did this?" asked Hikari.

"That's a good question, Hikari-san. Unfortunately I can't answer your question. I got these pictures along with Gennai's mail. I think all of you will be more shock if you read this mail," I say as I open the mail.

Everyone was shock after read the content of the mail.

"Only 13 chosen children left? What were they thinking? Chotto... 13 chosen children? What I remember only us receive the crest and digimental right?" asked Miyako.

"Yes, Miyako-san. It's mean that there is another crest that we didn't know," I say as I close my computer.

"Demo, from the content of the mail, we can conclude that the thirteenth chosen child is in Japan, because the digital gate only open in Japan," said Iori.

"You're right, Iori-kun. Maybe this chosen child knows something about this distortion," said Jyou.

"Yosh... let's go to digital world now and defeat some evil digimon," said Daisuke.

"Chotto, Daisuke. We cannot just go there and attack them. Gennai said that the evil force isn't originally come from the digital world. If they already in the digital world, it's mean that they are strong enough to break the barrier that protect the digital world," stop Taichi.

"Demo senpai..."

"Taichi-san is right, the opponent that we against now is different from before. Don't forget one of the possibilities they might come from the dark ocean." Add Takeru.

"The dark ocean... what are they up to?" said Hikari.

"I forgot to tell you that I receive another mail from Gennai this morning. He say that the digital world will summon us when the time is come. In the mean time, Gennai asks us to find the last chosen child." I say to them.

"Demo, how should we find the last chosen child? Do we have any clues about this child? What we know is this child also receives the crest. To find this child in Japan is like searching a needle in the hay stack." Say Yamato.

"Yamato-kun is right. We need at least one clue to find the last chosen child," say Jyou.

"I'll try to contact Gennai about this matter. It the mean time, we'll search this child with our digivice. Actually, it's convenient that they reduce the number of chosen children. Even thought this is a bad news for us, we can focus in protecting the digital world from Japan only." I say.

"Koushirou-kun is right. I guess it's another adventure for us. We're lucky that summer holiday is here. Then we can concentrate on finding the last chosen child. Mimi-chan is coming here to during summer holiday," Say Sora.

"I guess we should get going. We should hurry and find the last chosen child. Koushirou, if you have any additional clue on this chosen child, let us know okay?" ask Taichi.

"Understood,"

TAKERU POV

After the group discussion on the Gennai's mail, everyone head back to their home. I walk alone as Miyako-san needs to help her family grocery store while Iori-kun has kendo practice with his grandfather.

As I walk, I keep thinking about Gennai's mail and my dream. 'Is there any relationship between them? It can't be coincidence right, having the same dream over and over again, right? Should I tell Koushirou-san about this? Maybe the girl in my dream is the last chosen children.'


	4. Sick

Chapter 4!

I'm sorry it a little short...

I will work on it... hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

SUMMER HOLIDAY

The search for the last chosen child begins. Everyone search every place that they know. From their apartment, park, school, everywhere, but the last chosen child is no way to be seen. Koushirou cannot contact Gennai at all after getting the last mail from Gennai. Everyone waits patiently and tries their best in searching the last chosen child with a little clue about the child, but till now, they have no result. Takeru keeps having the same dream almost every night.

One day in the park at noon,

"Oh man. It's getting hotter and hotter each day," yell Daisuke

"Stop whining. Everyone is hot too." Yell Miyako.

"Demo, till now we don't have any clue on this last chosen child. Does he even exist? I hate it when we just sit here doing nothing while the digital world is in danger," yell Daisuke again.

"Daisuke-san, I understand your feeling and everyone is feeling the same as well. Right now we need to be patient and..."

"Takeru-kun!"

Iori cannot continue talking as Miyako suddenly yell. Takeru suddenly collapse. Ken caught him before he hits the ground as the others reach them. "He's burning" say Ken.

"Quick. We need to take him to the hospital," said Hikari.

...

"Your friend is having a high fever. His condition is now stable, so no need to worry. We manage to lower his body temperature. He just needs a lot of rest, that's all. It's best if you don't disturb him for now," tell the doctor.

"Arigatou, sensei," thank Hikari.

"Minna..." yell Yamato as he and the other older chosen children running toward us.

"How's Takeru? Where is he?" ask Yamato.

"He's in the wad. Doctor says he's ok. He's still sleeping," tell Iori.

"I guess the heat has gotten him. Hehehe," joke Daisuke.

"Chotto Daisuke, this isn't the time to be joking around," mad Miyako.

"Demo..."

"Demo, it seems like Takeru-kun hasn't got enough sleep these days," cut Hikari.

"You right. Takeru-san always look so tired and space out a bit," add Iori.

"Actually yesterday my mother calls me. It seems that he always wakes up in the middle of the night, almost every day. When she asks him, he says it's nothing, it's just a dream, that's all" say Yamato.

"Or more like a nightmare. Maybe we should ask him when he's awake," say Taichi.

"Well, I think we should ask him tomorrow. It's getting late. We should let Takeru rest. Let's go home, minna," say Jyou.

"I think I'll stay for a while," say Yamato.

"Ok then. Take care, Yamato," say Sora.

YAMATO POV

As I walk into the wad, I saw Takeru is still asleep. I message my mother about Takeru as I sit on the chair beside the bed.

"Mmm..."

"Takeru?" I stop what I'm doing and try to wake him up.

'It seems that he having a dream,' I thought as I cannot wake him up. But after I hear him talking in his sleep,

"Please... Don't... take... her..."

'Who's Takeru talking about?' I question to myself.


	5. Sakura

Hello again!

Are you wandering who the girl is? if you want to know, keep reading...

PS - i do not own digimon, i wish i do but i don't... if i do, i will make a sequel of the 2nd season, "DIGIMON ADVENTURE 03"!

OK... i'll stop here... ENJOY! :)

AT KEN PLACE.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this, Ken-kun" say Koushirou.

"It's fine. My parents aren't at home anyway." Say Ken.

"It seems that the search for the last chosen child was a failure. What we need is at least another clue about this chosen child. Koushirou, did you manage to contact Gennai?" ask Taichi.

"No. Till now I cannot find any ways to contact him. I did check the digital gate but it still close. Oh Yamato-kun. How's

Takeru-kun? Is he ok? Did you manage to ask him about his dream?" ask Koushirou.

"Well at first his reluctance to tell me. He say that he dream about a girl under a cherry blossom tree. Then suddenly a black shadow surrounds her and takes her away. Takeru also say that he also hears someone is laughing and a dark figure standing behind him. This just an assumption, but maybe that girl is the last chosen child." Say Yamato.

"Maybe you're right, but why only Takeru-kun has the dream? Plus, why the black shadow surrounds that girl and who's the dark figure in Takeru's dream?" add Koushirou.

But still, it only an assumption. We-"

"Ring... Ring..." Sora cannot continue as Yamato cell phone is ringing.

"Hello..." as Yamato answering his phone, Ken's mother enters and tells Ken one of his school friends is here.

"Oh, I forget to tell her that the group discussion is postponed. I'll be back." Say Ken as his hurry to his front door.

"Hello.. Hello... Who is it?" yell Yamato.

"What wrong Yamato?" ask Jyou.

"I don't know. First I heard something buzzing but then the line is cut." Reply Yamato.

"I'm sorry, minna. What's wrong?" ask Ken as he enter the room.

"Is nothing... Yamato-senpai got a prank call. Sa-ku-ra? Is she your girlfriend?" Tease Daisuke as he read the name on the book that Ken bring.

"No, she just my lab partner. I forgot to tell her that the meeting is postponed." Say Ken as his face turns red.

"Beep... Beep..."

Suddenly everyone's D-terminal is beeping. To their surprise, everyone got the same message.

_**With hope**_

_**One's can find light in their heart**_

_**One's can make dream for the future**_

_**Without hope**_

_**Only darkness will appear**_

_**Only nightmare present in their slumbers**_

_**Once the dream is appear**_

_**Unusual phenomenon is appear before you**_

_**This is the sign the gate is open**_

_**Beware for the danger behind the gate**_

Everyone is puzzled about the content of the message.

"What dream? Is it talking about the dream that Takeru-kun has?" ask Mimi.

"Demo, if it's about Takeru-kun's dream, there's nothing unusual is happen," say Sora.

"Plus until now, the gate has not open since we got Gennai's mail," add Koushirou.

"More importantly, who's send this? Do you think is Gennai?" ask Taichi.

"Usually Gennai want to tell something, he will tell Koushirou via email right?" say Jyou.

"You're right. But it can be that someone interfere the communication between Gennai and us so he thinks that if he send to everyone, maybe one of us receive it," say Iori.

"Wow. You really think it thoroughly, Iori-kun. It could be a possibility, but we can't be sure." Say Koushirou.

"You have a point there. Until we figure the meaning behind the message and who sent it, I think we cannot achieve anything," say Yamato.

"Umm... may I ask you something Ishida-san?" ask Ken suddenly.

"Don't be too formal with us, Ken. You're one of us right?" say Taichi.

"Taichi is right. Sure, what is it?" ask Yamato.

"I know this isn't the right time, but I just curios. Do you know Sakura-san?" ask Ken.

"I don't recall that I know her. Why did you ask?" ask Yamato again.

"Demo, I thought she's a relative of you. Since she very much resemble with Takeru, as if she is Takeru's twin. Plus, she has the same family name as yours, Ishida," say Ken.

Yamato shock after he hear that. "Ishida Sakura? What did you just say? Photo... Do you have any photo of her?" ask Yamato as he grabs Ken's shoulder.

"Ye- yes. She keeps one in her book." Say Ken as he shows the picture.

"It can't be true... Where does she live? Did she tell you where she goes after coming here?" ask Yamato again.

"She did say that she wants to go to the park first," say Ken.

"Calm down Yamato. You're scaring him." Say Sora.

"Sora's right. What the matter Yamato?" Ask Taichi.

Suddenly Yamato storm out of the room.

"Chotto Yamato... ehh.. She really resemble Takeru," say Taichi.

"You're right. But we need to follow Yamato-kun. I hope he's fine." Say Jyou.

"Emm... Let's go."

...

YAMATO POV

'It can't be... It can't be her. It's been eight years since that incident. She is still alive? But where have she been past eight years?' I question to myself. Then, I saw a long hair girl sitting under a tree reading a book.

'Sakura..' As I about to cross the road, a bus is stopped and blocks my view. As bus pass, she isn't there anymore.

Where did she go?

"Yamato..." as I turn, I saw Taichi and the other running toward me. "All of sudden you rush out of the room. What wrong Yamato?" ask Taichi.

"I-"

"Taichi, there's a digivice signal around here. Maybe the last chosen child is here," say Jyou.

"Really? Let find him. Yamato, we'll continue this later" say Taichi.

...

ON THE SAME DAY AT THE PARK (only the older chosen children involve)

"What? There's a signal around the park? Did you find the last chosen child?" ask Koushirou.

"Well, we lost the signal when we were looking." Say Jyou.

"But still, if the digital world suddenly summon for us it will be bad if we are separate or we're in the middle of the crowd. How we're going to make sure that all of us are together when the digital world summon for us?" ask Sora.

"Um... how about a camping trip? Like a reunion for the chosen children after our adventure. I think our parent cannot argue with that right?" say Tachi.

"You're right. Any suggestion on the place that we can go?" ask Jyou.

"How about Mikami Keikoku? You know, the camping site where we first met? I got the feeling that it will be the same as before." say Mimi.

"It's decided then. I will ask Daisuke-kun and the other. Hopefully Takeru-kun gets well before the camping trip. Yamato-san seems quiet today. Is there something wrong?" ask Koushirou.

"It's nothing... I think I'll go to Takeru's place. Bye then," say Yamato.

"Chotto Yamato. I just want to remind you that you're not alone anymore. Don't keep it to yourself. You have the crest of friendship and there's a reason that the crest chose you among all people. Don't forget that." Yamato stop when he hears it. "Arigatou Taichi, for the reminder." say Yamato as he walks away.


	6. Camping

Hi everyone... :)

have you read digimon adventure novel? i just read it recently and it quite interesting. some parts of the novel doesn't show in the series...

that's all from me... enjoy reading!

* * *

AT MIKAMI KEIKOKU

All the chosen children arrive 10 am in the morning. As usual, Ishida Hiroki, Yamato and Takeru father be their supervisor since he has unused paid holiday. The place is still cover with mist and a dark figure is watching them from behind a tree.

'They didn't change a bit. He he he...' say the dark figure as it vanishes.

"So minna, let's put up the tent. Can some of us find some firewood and prepare the food?" ask Hiroki.

"Takeru, Iori, Ken and I will go find the firewood," say Daisuke.

"Then we'll go prepare the food," say the girl.

"I guess the rest of us will set up the tent then," say Taichi

...

"I think I'll go for a walk a while ok," say Takeru.

"Well you better hurry back. It's almost lunch time. Daisuke will eat your part if you late." Say Miyako.

"What's that suppose to mean?" ask Daisuke furiously.

"Do I need to explain it?" ask Miyako with a smiley face.

"What!"

"Stop fighting you two. I'll go then. Bye."

TAKERU POV

'This place is full of mist. I think we come too early. But it's already 10 am. Chotto... mist in the middle of summer. It's doesn't make any sense.' I say to myself. Then I saw a cherry blossom tree in front of me.

'That's odd, a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the forest. This place seems so familiar.'

As I look around, suddenly I saw a girl sitting under that tree reading a book.

'It's like in the dream. But now I'm not dreaming.'

"Who are you?"

"Um... I'm Takeru. I think we've met before." Eh... She doesn't recognize me? I thought she know me. In my dream, she knows my name.

"Takeru? Do you know me?"

"Huh? Do I know you? You're the one who appear in my dream. Who are you?" I cannot see her face clearly as its cover with her hair.

Mean while at camping site...

"At last, it finished. Why do we to help the tent too? I'm exhausted... and hungry. Do we have anything to eat?" ask Daisuke.

"Geez... Stop complaining, Daisuke. Don't you just eat three bowl of rice this morning?" say Miyako.

"But that's for breakfast. It's almost noon already." Complain Daisuke.

"Well, Daisuke is right though. The lunch is almost ready. Yamato and Taichi are going to find more firewood. Ahh... There they are." Say Sora.

"Yo! Is the lunch ready yet? I'm starving." Say Taichi.

"Almost ready Onichan. By the way, have anyone sees Takeru-kun?" ask Hikari.

"Emm... You're right. He's sure taking a long walk. I hope he doesn't lose his way back." say Jyou.

"Anyway, let's find him. I got a bad feeling about this." Say Yamato.

"Chotto minna. Have anyone find this strange, about the mist." Ask Ken.

"Hmm... It's in the middle of summer. The mist should be gone by now." Add Iori.

"Wait... Where Mr Ishida? Just now he with us, tasting the curry." ask Mimi.

As everyone wander where could Ishida Hiroki be, suddenly...

"Kyaa!"

"A scream?"

"It's come from the forest."

"That's where Takeru go for a walk."

"Anyway, let's go and find out. Some of us will stay in case Mr Ishida or Takeru return here."

Then the mist getting thicker and thicker until they cannot see anything.

"I can't see."

"Me too."

"What is going on here?"

Then everything turns black.


End file.
